


A Crashing Void

by VigilPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ):, Car Accidents, Hospital, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilPanda/pseuds/VigilPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck guys sorry. This was really hard to write since I don't normally write death scenes involving important characters, but it was practice for the next fic I'm thinking about writing. Anyway, this was mostly just to let people know that I'm still writing and that yes, the finale of The Collectors series is coming out hopefully soon. Again, sorry for how depressing this is. It's also pretty short because I wrote it really quickly, hopefully it's not too bad. Also sorry for the awful titles, I can never think of good ones. Well thanks for reading! ~<3</p></blockquote>





	A Crashing Void

Gavin had been hit. He'd been riding his  
motorcycle when a drunk driver had turn the corner and slammed into him at full speed. It had been bad, he'd ended up far away from his bike, mangled and broken on the asphalt. They had hauled him off in an ambulance four hours ago. Geoff had received the call first, since he was Gavin's emergency contact and he called everyone else. So here they were, all anxiously sitting in the waiting room while Gavin went through surgery. The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating.

Geoff wasn't the kind of person who prayed. God hadn't done shit for him, but here he was begging him to spare Gavin. To let Gavin live, promising to give up drinking and video games and making fun of Jack if he would just let him live, if he would give him another chance.

Michael was furious. How could Gavin be so stupid? He had told him how dangerous motorcycles were. He had told him to take it slow and to be careful, but here he was sitting in a waiting room because Gavin had gotten in another accident. He would make him pay for this, he'd regret making him worry so much.

Ray was ignoring it. It hadn't really hit him yet. Ryan driving him to the hospital was a blur, walking to the ER was hazy. He was only half here. The other half of him was still eating the pizza rolls he had been having for dinner when he had received the call. It was putting on a jacket as Ryan ushered him in the car. It wasn't real.

Jack was preparing for the worst. He had been closest to the hospital, he had seen Gavin being rolled in. He had seen how bad it was, seen how broken Gavin had been. How much blood there had been. How he had barely recognised him and he felt himself choking back his tears. Gavin wouldn't make it out of this alive.

Jeremy was panicking. What if he didn't remember any of them? What if he was in a coma? What if he never woke up? What if he lost his legs? What if he lost his arms? What if he died? What would they do if he was gone? What if he never got the chance to say goodbye? What was the last thing he had said to Gavin? Where's my jacket? What if those were his last words to him? Would Gavin know how much he loved him?

Ryan was denying everything. Not Gavin. Not the smiling, bright, bubbly boy that he relied on to get him through his dark days. Not Gavin who he loved with all his heart. There had to be some mistake. They must have misidentified the man they had found on the street, bleeding and damaged. Any minute he would walk through those hospital doors and apologise for worrying them all. It would all be fine.

Burnie entered the small room. There was a collective intake of breath as they waited to hear what had happened. He slowly shook his head and there was no sound. It was as if time had stopped and everything was happening in its own little time frame. Michael stood up out of his chair and started shouting. Ryan left the room and stormed off down the hall, Geoff cradled his head in his hands, Ray sat motionless, Jeremy started to hyperventilate and Jack started to cry. 

"No you're lying!" Michael screamed, tears welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "He's fine! He'll come out here any second and say it was all a joke! You'll see!"

Ray got up and went after Ryan who was punching his hands into a bloody pulp against the cement wall of the building. He grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, feeling the warm blood in his hand. Ryan sank back against the wall and on to the floor. Ray sat there with him. Jack wrapped Jeremy in a hug, pressing him to his chest. He kissed his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt Jeremy heave in breath and exhale it quickly, not getting any air. He also felt him pass out against him moments later. Geoff finally looked up from his hands with red rimmed eyes. He stood up and grabbed Michael who had gone after Burnie. He wrapped the thrashing boy in a hug. He went limp against him and broke down into sobs. Gavin was gone. They'd lost him and he wasn't coming home. It was over and they were left with an empty void.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck guys sorry. This was really hard to write since I don't normally write death scenes involving important characters, but it was practice for the next fic I'm thinking about writing. Anyway, this was mostly just to let people know that I'm still writing and that yes, the finale of The Collectors series is coming out hopefully soon. Again, sorry for how depressing this is. It's also pretty short because I wrote it really quickly, hopefully it's not too bad. Also sorry for the awful titles, I can never think of good ones. Well thanks for reading! ~<3


End file.
